A Cinderella Story Lashley Version
by charity799
Summary: i was watching another cinderella story and got this idea,plzzzz review! P.S. THIS IS A LASHLEY STORY THIS STORY IS ONLY SUITABLE FOR THOSE WHO ARE LASHLEY FANS!
1. Trailer

He had everything……"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce to you Ben Adriel!!" The crowd cheered as he walked up on stage singing…….

_(Music)  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet  
can't feel the ground (can't feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world  
can bring me down (can bring me down)_

The crowd cheered more as he sang the chorus……..

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
Whoo! (Music)_

After he sang he went backstage "dude that was awesome!" Tyler Jenkins said as he high fived his best friend Ben. "thanks" replied Ben. Ben Adriel is the most famous singer and dancer in Hollywood, his parents live in New York City while he lives in Los Angeles. Tyler Jenkins is his best friend, they've been friends ever since they were 6, both of them dreamed of being famous and they did! They got discovered when they were 12 but mostly Ben was the one who was actually singing and got his own album while Tyler is only his ummmm let's say best friend manager. Ben never had a girlfriend until he met a girl that was wearing a masquerade, her eyes was brown her hair was brunette but what Ben was really amazed of is her voice.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need,  
the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you_

Ben was so amazed that after they sang he looked deeply into her eyes and the girl was also amazed, they got closer but the girl stopped there moment "oh no! I have to go!" she got off the stage quickly running outside the building "wait! You forgot your-" Ben took her masquerade and saw at the back 2 letters that says _D.W._ he didn't know who she was but it doesn't mean that Ben won't find her "are you nuts! We don't even know where she lives or her name is!" Tyler said with a bit of anger "well I bet her name starts with d since the letters at the back of this masquerade says _D.W._ " tyler walked up to Ben "dude I'm glad that you finally met your dream girl but , we don't even know her face" Ben turned around "you said that everyone that went to the party were students from Harvard right?" Tyler replied with a confuse look "ummmm yeah but how's that gonna—" suddenly tyler had a smile on his face knowing what Ben is talking about "ok I get it"

While the mystery girl asked for a drive home from her best friend Olivia "OMG you sang with Ben?!?!?!?!" Denise nodded "I think I just messed things up with him" Olivia looked at her "why? What'd you do?" Denise looked down and said "he was about to kiss me but I ran away" Olivia stopped the car, but at least she stopped at Denise's house "you what!?!?!" Denise got a worried looked on her face "I know I know I ruined the moment" Olivia was shocked of what she said but she understands why she had to ruin the moment. It was almost mid night and Denise's parents said if she doesn't get home before mid night she's grounded. But still Olivia was still a little disappointed "ok next time you go to a party make sure that you don't have any curfews!"

When Ben and Tyler auditioned every single girl in Harvard, some of them can't sing, some of them were lying and some trying to get rid of Denise since Denise's arch enemy _Hillary Doson _knows that she was the one sang with Ben she had to stop her of telling Ben that Denise is the one or else Ben would fall in love with Denise and she'll get jealous.

So, will Ben find the girl that he sang with? Will Hillary accomplish in her plan of getting rid of Denise? Find out in…….. A CINDERELLA STORY

Starring…..

Lucas Grabeel as Ben Adriel

Ashley Tisdale as Denise Whitmore

David Henrie as Tyler Jenkins

Miley Cyrus as Olivia Perry

Sara Paxton as Hillary Doson

Nick Jonas as Nate Gray

Justin Bieber as Christian Adriel

And more…..

------------------AUTHOR'S NOTE------------------ this is a Lashley story and yes I will use camp rock songs in this story so plzzzzzzz I hope you liked this plz review my story so that I will upload more faster(I'll try)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note: hey guys!!! 1****st**** of all I'd like to thank all of you for reviewing my story I thought that you guys were never gonna review but I was wrong, btw I want to say thanks to **Rosorace Ecclesia **for correcting me about masquerade im a Filipino so im not so sure what was masquerade, so anyways I hope you'll love this chapter,plz review again,xoxo charity799**

In Los Angeles Ben and Tyler were at starbucks drinking some coffee" how was the press conference in new York?" Tyler asked Ben while drinking his coffee" it was good" Ben replied while looking at the window. Tyler stared at Ben for a minute and realizes something was up" you ok dude?" Ben turned to his best friend with a sigh" Tyler, did you ever wanted to find the right girl?" Ben asked him with a serious face, Tyler looked at him for a second trying to think of an answer, then Tyler sighed and said" I don't know dude" Tyler drank his coffee again

"but don't you want to find the right girl?" Ben asked him again, Tyler was about to reply but then his phone rang " oops hang on" Tyler answered the phone " hello?" Tyler listened to the caller and a huge smile was forming on his face every second "yes! Of course! He'd loved that yes thank you thank you!" Tyler hanged up the phone" dude your invited in a party!" Tyler said with excitement " what party?" Ben raised his eyebrow "a masquerade ball" Ben looked at him "a masquerade ball??" Ben said " you know a masquerade ball where people wear masquerade mask" Ben sighed " I know what it means, what I can't understand is that why am I being invited into a masquerade party?!?" Tyler looked around making sure people didn't here him " dude your not just invited to the party but also be the special entertainer" Ben rolled his eyes " wow exciting" Ben said with sarcasm " okay dude are you still thinking about finding the right girl?" Ben didn't reply but just sighed "fine I'll some to the party" Tyler cheered and everyone looked at him even the cashier "excuse me, is something wrong?" a waiter asked "no his just really excited about his wedding" Ben said trying to hold his laugh "oh well can you please keep it down?" Tyler gave Ben an evil look and said "yeah sure" Ben then chuckled " can we get our checks now please?" Tyler said to the waiter "ok then hang on" the waiter left, Ben was still laughing and Tyler looked at him "seriously? A wedding?" Ben stopped laughing and said " sorry man but I needed something funny today" the then came in with the check, Ben paid for their coffee and went home to Ben's apartment.

--------With Denise and Olivia--------

"I'm not going!" shouted Denise "why not?" asked Olivia to Denise who was reading a magazine "Because I'm not going to humiliate myself in front of Ben Adriel" Denise sat up and faced Olivia "THE Ben Adriel!" she went back into her position and read the magazine again " Hun, this could be your chance to meet him!" Olivia said with a bit squeal " and the best part you get to sing with him!!!" Olivia squealed with excitement "well if your so interested then why don't you be the one to sing with him?" Olivia Paused and stared at the floor "well there's this guy and well………" Olivia tried to think something to complete her sentence "oh wait, that's right your in Love with Nate, right?" Denise had an evil smile on her face, Olivia jumped up and said " me? In love with that boy? Are you kidding me?" Olivia said looking at Denise "oh please you can't hide it from Olivia I know your in love with him" Denise sat up and sitted next to Olivia " I see your reaction every time he pass by" Olivia sighed and looked at her " why did cupid hit me with his arrow?" she said jokingly but a bit serious " maybe cupid thinks you and Nate are meant for each other" Denise giggled " yeah, but I'm pretty sure he got that wrong" Olivia looked down at the floor " awwww, don't worry sweety I'm positive he likes you back" " you think so? " Olivia looked at her with a bit of her smile " yeah I've also seen him every time you pass by " Denise Laughed " he would stop playing his guitar and stare at you" Denise Laughed again, then Olivia changed the subject " alright alright I'm in love with Nate"

Olivia stood up and faced Denise " but this isn't about him, this is about you…….." Olivia pointed at Denise " and Ben singing together at the party" Denise sighed while walking towards the window then leaned on the wall " what if I screw up and embarrass myself in front of the whole school " Denise started to walk back and forth while saying " what if they don't like my voice? What if Ben will laugh at me? what if---" Olivia cut her off "you'll be fine Denise I'm here for you " Denise smiles and they both hugged each other " and if the entire school doesn't like your voice, I'm always here to help you out" the two best friends hugged again and giggled.

----------With Ben and Tyler at their apartment----------

Tyler was on the second floor doing yoga while Ben was downstairs (which is the 1st floor of his room) playing videogames then his little brother Christian came downstairs "what cha' playing bro?" Christian sat down next to him on the couch " playing resident evil " then the phone rang " I'll get it" Christian got the phone and answered it " hello?" then a man's voice was heard " good day this is the principal of Harvard university and I'd like to speak to Mr. Ben Adriel please" said the man's voice politely "uhhhh okay" Christian gave the phone to his big brother "who is it?" asked Ben putting the phone on his ear "the principal of Harvard" Whispered Christian "hello?" Ben said in a confused look "ahhhhh Mr. Adriel it's Mr. Lewis the principal of Harvard university" then Ben had a relief look "oh um Mr. Lewis what is it?" suddenly Tyler came down stairs going In the living room "who's on the phone?" Tyler pointed to Ben who was talking on the phone "the principal of Harvard" then Tyler's eyes widen as he put his ear next to the phone and listened "since you are coming to our masquerade party, we would also like you to be our judge in our 'Miss Harvard University'" then Tyler whispered to Ben "say yes!" Ben looked at Tyler then replied to the principal "uh sure why not?" "yes!" Tyler said with excitement "terrific!" the principal said "oh did my client said to you what time the party was?" Mr. Lewis sat down on his giant chair "um no not really when is it?" then Christian was getting suspicious about their conversation so he put his ear on the phone "the party will start tonight at 7:30 we hope to see you there soon" the principal smiled "and have a wonder full day" the principal hanged up the phone and Christian looked at Ben "dude, you didn't tell you were going to a party!" he stood up and gave Ben an evil look "why didn't you invite me?" Ben sighed "look, I didn't even expect for this to happen so I'm sorry" he walked out the living room and went to see Tyler "can I at least go with you?" Ben turned around and replied "sure just hurry and take shower" Christian smiled and replied back "don't worry I will" he hurried up to his room and took a shower, while Ben told Tyler about the conversation that he had with the principal "cool now we'll finally have some real fun!" Tyler motioned his hand to hi-5 Ben then Ben hi-fived back "wait" said Tyler with his smile disappearing "if the party starts at 7:30…….then we better hurry up and put our clothes on!" he hurried to the shower and Ben just laughed at his reaction and went to his room to get ready too.

And at last the party has begun and the students of Harvard were finally there. There were a lot wearing masquerade mask and it was a bit hard to tell which person you would talk too, Denise and Olivia were at the back stage preparing for the contest "how do I look?" Denise spun around and showed off her dress to Olivia "you look great!" they hugged and they hear the students outside shouting and acting like there was someone outside they were expecting, Denise and Olivia looked at each other and said at the same time "Ben!!" they squealed and went outside to check it out. Hillary Doson was also outside waiting for Ben to arrive "alright ladies and gentlemen!!" Tyler said opening the limo door "Mr. Ben Adriel!!!" and the students cheered more and more that they finally saw Ben Adriel in person. Ben got out of the limo and also his little brother Christian waving to their fans. Then the principal came out and led Ben, Tyler and Christian inside their school. "OMG I can't believe it's Ben!!!" Denise shouted to Olivia "I know and what his wearing is 100% HOT!!" Hillary heard them and laughed "well well well if it isn't the two losers who are actually expecting to hang out with _my_ Ben" she flipped her hair showing them off to Denise and Olivia "oh please since when did Ben became _yours_??" Olivia laughed "in her dreams I'm pretty sure" Denise laughed and the entire students laughed too Hillary was embarrassed and replied "well unlike you who's voice is gong to ruin the party later and break every single glass inside" they all laughed and went inside the school "don't listen to her Denise" Olivia said comforting her "don't worry I'm not gonna be stopped by some slut!" they go back inside and they joined the party.

**----well that's it folks for chapter one,so what will happen at the party??? Find Out Next time in Another Cinderella Story Lashley Version-----**

**A/N:please review up to 5-6 please guys I need reviews to continue thanks for reading this!!!---- **


End file.
